I Told You So
by LoveUnselfishly
Summary: Set post 3x9, Emma and Hook have a debrief post "trip from hell" during which Emma comes to a realisation. Oneshot fluffiness.


**I Told You So**

I had finished helping Mary-Margaret serve up food for everyone currently on board the Jolly Roger, after which most decided to move towards to his or her makeshift bedding for the evening. On my way down to check in on Henry, Mary-Margaret cornered me and attempted to start up a probably long overdue deep and meaningful, however without experiencing any decent sleep over the past week, I decided that I needed a lot of air first.

I had made my way up to the deck, and upon feeling the cool night air graze across my cheeks, I let our a sigh of relief. Henry was safe. After a grueling week of fighting for my son, he was now tucked away in Hook's cabin under the watchful eye of Regina.

"It's beautiful." I muttered to the blessedly calm night air, taking in the pure majesty of the night sky that one discovers when standing upon the deck of an enchanted flying pirate ship. I will admit to thoroughly enjoying the waves of relief flooding into my heart and my mind. For once, I could just stop and enjoy the beauty of the magic world around me.

"Aye, beautiful indeed, love. Yet on this very night, I do feel the word could be applied to more than one circumstance." Hook. His lilting tone carried from his place upon the bridge where he was positioned behind the wheel guiding us all home. I turned from my place near by the railing on the lower deck, to meet his cerulean blue eyes from across the space. His face lit up when my eyes crossed paths with his, and with a gentle nod of his head, he beckoned me towards the bridge.

I took the first step towards the bridge hesitantly; after all I had come up here to clear my head in the first place, the last thing I needed was a confusing, charming, and now trustworthy pirate messing with my thoughts. But I pushed my doubts aside, because Hook had been the only other constant aside from my desire to reach Henry, throughout this trip from hell. The pirate, no, the man had always been there to reassure me when I had my doubts, and was a wealth of knowledge to us on our mission. I reasoned that he had more than earned some of my time.

I came to stand beside him upon the bridge looking out over the sea of clouds, "I guess you're right Hook, the night is beautiful for many a reason. I have my son back-"

"I told you so." He interrupted with a bright smirk.

"Yeah well, I guess you did…" I trailed off. I knew his comment was made in jest, but something about his words resonated so clearly in my mind, they rung out like the clearest church bell on a Sunday morning. I was struck, once again, by his words into silence.

He was right. He had always been right. Since the beanstalk, when he flipped though my pages with an ease that you would akin to reading a children's' story, right up until our conversation in the jungle about the choices that I would inevitably have to make. He was right about me. He understood me. He knew me.

Hook. No… Killian, had been right about me all along, I'd just let my walls stop me from accepting it, until that moment.

The proud smirk, which was worn upon his face, morphed into a semblance of concern with my sudden thought induced silence.

"Lass?" I remained entranced by my thoughts, my face falling towards the deck as my realization further dawned upon me.

"Swan?" He tried again with no luck of drawing my focus.

"Emma?" My name falling from his lips caught my attention. I looked up, prying my eyes away from the ancient boards, meeting his now fully blown concerned expression. "A penny for your thoughts, love?"

Silence loomed overhead a moment longer as I fought with myself about whether to let him in on my revelation.

"You were right." I exhaled.

Throughout my internal debate he had moved closer to stand directly in front of me leaving the bare amount of acceptable breathing room between us. The plus side of his movement and distaste for personal space was that I would not have to worry about repeating myself. I was quickly made aware of this because I could see the concern on his face becoming clouded and changing into something more akin to confusion.

"What do you mean, 'I was right?'" He tilted his head slightly when asking, instantly showing a restrained version of the curiosity that I knew he felt towards me.

"Here's the thing," I began, putting all of my energy into maintaining our eye contact, "for so long I have been afraid to trust, to open up to people, to let down my very reinforced walls, but you…" I paused as, if I'm not mistaken, his breath faltered and caught, "You, waltzed into my insane life, at what was an incredibly stressful and heartbreaking time, and threw my rules and my fears to the wind." Now that I'd started, the long held words all started to tumble out, "When we climbed the beanstalk, you didn't even have to talk to me to know who I was, you just looked at me, through me, and you knew. You knew me. You were right about me. No one in 11 years had known me, and the fact that you could just prance along and know scared the shit out of me." I took a moment to breathe and gauge his reaction. Killian's face held a mixture of surprise and curiosity, whilst his eyes beamed pure elation.

"And then this trip from hell… You only ever had faith in me. You knew that I would succeed in finding Henry, you said so yourself…" The next words caught in my throat, I was back to what had triggered the whole revelation in the first place. "You knew me. You believed in me and you were right about me. Thank you for everything, and I mean everything. I couldn't have done this without you Killian." His whole body became ridged and motionless at my last word and his breath caught in his throat again. He remained still a moment; before his face broke into the most breathtaking smile I had even seem grace his features. His eyes light up brighter than I had ever seen them, highlighting the light ocean tones that were so often hidden by the storm raging inside of him. He pulled me into his chest, holding me impossibly close, running his hand from the small of my back right up and into my hair, whilst moving his cheek alongside my ear, sending shivers racing down my spine.

"Emma, my love," he whispered into my hair as I drew my arms around his back, "I did say all that, didn't I?" I could feel the smile widen into a charming smirk. "Yes. Yes you did, you smug prick." Killian just held me tighter.

**A/N**

**Hello!**

**So I haven't written any ff in about 2 years, but had an idea today and had to put it down so I hope you like it. I am a pretty passionate CS shipper, seriously I love these two a lot, so I hope I've done them justice. **

**Review? **


End file.
